Will and Lizzy
by lindseyarruda
Summary: Present day imagining of our dear couple. Please be advised that there is quite a bit of profanity. I have been playing with the story line a bit, it may take some twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note. This is the first story I have every attempted to write. I hope you enjoy it, but please be gentle in your reviews. I never even imagined that I would write publicly.)

Prologue

William Darcy sat at his desk looking out the window of his new home.

Boston.

Initially he thought that starting over in a new place without the memories of what he left behind would be beneficial. Today, he thought, the old memories might be a better pain than the suffering he now is enduring.

It is all her fault. She was the reason that he feels this way. How can anyone be so gullible to believe the most erroneous accusations that he, Fitzwilliam George Henry Darcy, could do something so cruel as to deny someone what was rightfully theirs? Not just any someone either, a supposed childhood friend, almost a brother. But of course she believed _him._ They _always_ believe him. It all started six months ago. The day he met Elisabeth Bennet.

Darcy

"Why do I always let you talk me into these things Charles?" Will moaned.

"Because I am basically the only person on the planet who puts up with your uppity British _arse_. Oh, and you wanted to get away from my sister." Charles replied with a smug grin.

"Yes. Thank you for that reminder. I will be on my best behavior now." Will added with a significant eye roll.

"By best behavior you mean that you aren't going to talk to anyone other than myself for the entire game?" Charles said while he gave him a sideways look.

"Precisely."

"I don't care! I am here to watch the game and enjoy the season. You can be as grumpy as you like. Plus, the less you talk, the more the women will flock to me!" Charles replied with a laugh.

Will just looked at his friend with a half-smile and shook his head. At least they were in box seats. One of the few perks from being a successful business owner. One of the very few.

"You can have them all Charles. Please be my guest."

"You can't really mean to give it all up can you? You can have any woman you want you know."

"You're right. I can have any woman who wants me for my face or my pocket book. You do remember why I am here in this country don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry.

"How's Georgie by the way?"

"She's better. Everything just takes time. I wish there were something more I could do."

"She asked for time to be alone though. You're doing exactly what she needs. What girl wants her big brother hovering over them when they're going through something like that?"

"I know. She's told me enough that I'm hovering. First our parents then the whole escapade with George, and now with Thomas dying only months after getting married. I feel like she is just so young to have gone through so much."

"You also have been suffering. You just work so much so you don't have time to process."

Will gave him a hard look which was his cue to switch the conversation. Charles shrugged and looked over Will's shoulder and his mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit."

Will turned around and saw only a handful of people. One was a tall, very pretty blonde who was with two shorter brunette women. One rail thin and moderately attractive the other was a more voluptuous and was wearing the biggest smile he could remember anyone ever wearing. He looked over at the rest of the people in the in general vincinity and turned back to Charles.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

"It's her." Charles said so low that Will thought he may not even have meant to say it out loud.

"Who's her?" Will asked utterly confused.

"Jane. That is Jane Bennet. I have been in love with her since the 6th grade."

"Oh. Which one?" He asked hesitantly, hoping for some unknown reason that it wasn't the one smiling.

"The blonde." Charles whispered.

Right then the blonde, Jane, turned and saw them. Her eyes widened and she smiled almost as big as the brunettes. The trio made their way over to where they were sitting and Jane exclaimed "Charlie Bingley is that really you?"

"The two brunettes looked at each other and shared a smile.

"Jane Bennet, as I live and breathe. It's me." Charles replied with a blush.

They shared a look of mutual admiration that was obvious to everyone assembled, but nothing more was said. They gave each other a long hug until the voluptuous brunette spoke laughingly.

"Well, that's just the way it goes. When Jane's around the rest of us are chopped liver."

The two broke apart, blushing.

"Sorry Lizzie, Charlotte. It's really good to see you guys too." Charles said and gave them both a one armed hug. All at once Charles turned to Will and said "Sorry Will. Let me make the intros. This is Jane and her sister Elizabeth" he said motioning to the two on his left. "And this little bird is Charlotte." He said nudging his shoulder to hers. Charlotte rolled her eyes and said

"Really Charlie, after all this time you are still sticking with 'Little Bird'?"

"Hey, if it works in grade school it works in adulthood!" Charles replied with a laugh.

He turned to face the ladies and introduced Will.

"Ladies, and bird, this is my very good friend Will. We went to Oxford together and he has finally taken the jump over the pond." Charles said with a hearty slap on Will's back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Will said, in all his accented glory. Immediately Jane and Charles sat down and started talking to one another leaving the three others to stand somewhat awkwardly together. Once again, Elizabeth was the one to break the silence.

"I hope you don't mind if we join you. Those two look like they're ready to catch up on the last however many years." She said it with sarcasm but her face showed happiness. He briefly wondered if she just looked happy all the time. _God,_ he thought, _how tiresome must that be._

"No, not at all. I believe there is plenty of room."

Lizzy

She looked down to the couches where Will and Charlie were sitting. Yup. Plenty of room alright. British. Sexy accent, weird personal space issues obviously.

"Thanks." They sat down on the couch and she looked to her friend "Char do you want me to get the beers or are you this time?"

"I'll get them Liz, did you see the bartender? She has no idea what's about to happen. Best believe I'm coming back with some digits" Char said with a laugh as she walked away.

Lizzie chuckled and shook her head. That bartender _really_ doesn't know what's about to happen.

She was getting comfortable when she heard his throat clear next to her.

"Oh, sorry did you want a beer too?"

"No, thank you. I didn't mean to overhear, but did your friend say she was going to get the bartenders number?" _Perfect_ she thought _a snob and anti-gay._

"You heard her right. Is that a problem for you?" she said in a somewhat aggressive tone.

"No, I'm just surprised. I don't believe I have ever heard someone be so confident in a situation regarding meeting someone before."

 _Hmmmm, not so snobby and anti-gay after all…_

"Char has been open about who she is since she was like, 9. There's no shame in her game."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: For those of you following the story thank you so much. Knowing that even one of you wants to even read my story means the world. Also, I am trying to work on my narration skills. Hopefully with each chapter I write, I get better. Hopefully.

Chapter 2

Darcy

 _This has to be one of the oddest conversations I have ever experienced._

As they all sat together watching the game, well, at least he and Elizabeth were. Charlotte or Char as she asked to be called, was still flirting with the bartender and Charles and Jane had for the last 45 minutes not looked at or spoken to anyone other than themselves, he found himself curious about his couch-mate.

"Do you always have the money seats?" Elizabeth asked him, while still watching the game.

 _Perfect. Another money hungry vapid creature to endure._

"I try to get to as many games as I can but I usually like to sit closer to field. It's almost as good as playing. The seats are nice but I don't feel like I'm part of the game way up here" She finally looked at him and he realized he had been staring. He looked back at the field.

 _Maybe not money hungry and vapid._

"If by the money seats you mean the box then yes, this is where I usually sit during sporting events." _Holy mother of God, what am I even saying?_ "I am not overly familiar with baseball. I know Charles is and I come along when he asks."

"That's great that you come along when he asks. Jane is like that also. Char though is more into the games. She was my ticket today which is why I'm up here in the fancy nose bleeds."

"So, do you even like it? Baseball, I mean."

"I like football."

"Really? So, Big guys in tight pants are your thing?" she said laughingly.

"Americans call it soccer. American football is just a weak mans rugby." As soon as he said it, he looked back at her just in time to see her look of feigned outrage.

"How dare you be so caviler about football! Here we are enjoying America's Favorite Pastime, and I am sitting with Mr. I Love Soccer and baseball is nothing to me. American Football is passion and rage and maleness. What is soccer? Running I say. It is just running back and forth!" She looked to the ceiling and put her hands up "Why Lord have you forsaken me so!"

He lost it. Laughter spilled out so loud that Charles and Jane finally looked away from each other. Charles had a bigger grin than normal and said "Lizzy, that is the first time William has laughed since he's been here. I bow down to your expertise."

Lizzy

 _Oh my god who doesn't laugh?_

She looked over at Charlie and proclaimed in the most awful British Accent she had ever heard

"I thank you kind sir for acknowledging my exemplary comedic skill!" She noticed that Mr. Tall, Dark and British was wiping his eyes, finally calmed to a small continuous chuckle. He was kind of cute when he laughed. He should definitely be doing more of that.

"Thank you Elizabeth. I forgot how good it feels to laugh." He said with a small smile and one last chuckle. "Please excuse me for a moment."

She watched him as he got up to walk away. Who in the H-E double hockey sticks wore a suit to watch a baseball game? Ugh, rich people that's who.

She sat back on the couch to watch the game as a few more people entered the box. All of a sudden she heard a voice that she swore she would never have to hear at a Red Sox game.

"Charles, there you are!" _For the love of Pete. If it isn't 'I came into money and now I am better than everyone else' herself._

"Caro? What are you doing here? You hate baseball." a somewhat stunned and annoyed Charlie said. "Of course I don't hate baseball. What a thing to say!" Lizzy laughed to herself as she watched Caroline look around the box for someone. It didn't take long to put two and two together. _Poor Darcy._

"Hi Caroline. Long time." Lizzy began so she could get it over with all the sooner.

"Eliza? Well, aren't you looking… sporty." She eyed Elizabeth's outfit with barely concealed disdain. Lizzy followed her eyes to her outfit. Red Sox tee skinny Levis and red and white chucks. She then looked at Caroline's outfit. A very tight and revealing name brand number that looked like Caroline wouldn't be able to enjoy a hotdog without busting a seam. Not that "The" Caroline Bingley would ever be seen eating a hotdog. Baseball game or no.

Elizabeth smiled a somewhat over exaggerated smile at Caroline. "Fan of the game, what can I say." Right then Darcy walked up and Caroline turned on the charm. Well, her version which consisted of a cross between a baby voice, fluttering eyelashes and clutching his arm for dear life. "William! I am surprised to see you here. Charles didn't say anything about it." Will just looked at her with a blank sort of stare and replied "I didn't think it was of any importance for Charles to mention it to you or any other person. We are just here to enjoy the game. I wasn't aware you were a fan Caroline." At this point Lizzy decided to tune out and watch the game. She did her part regarding the Ginger Witch. She glanced over her shoulder to look for Char and caught the bartender handing her phone over. Lizzy smiled to herself. One day someone is going to knock Char on her ass in love and she hoped she was there to bear witness. Having one of your best friends be the player to end all others was quite enjoyable to watch. Hopefully the sporty blonde doesn't get too invested in Char, she was more a love em and leave em type. _One day though. One day._

Char, having completed her mission came back to a fuller couch than when she left. At one end were Jane and Charlie, in the middle next to Charlie was Darcy followed closely (very closely) with the Ginger Witch herself, Caroline Bingley, and finally Lizzy. Forearms resting on knees watching the game with avid interest. "Here Liz, one brew-haha with your name all over it."

Lizzy took the pint from Char and took a few solid chugs. "Ahh, half done already. Char, I am fairly certain that your new girlfriend is going to be filling my glass a bit tonight." Lizzy gave a significant neck stretch to her right. "Number one, not my girlfriend, number two, not a problem" she said with bouncing eyebrows, "And number three, we took the town car over here remember? We're both getting shitty tonight my dear Liz. Especially with present company being what it is. No offense British." Char said to Darcy as he looked over during their conversation. "I am not quite sure what was said that I might take offense to, but I am sure there is none taken." He replied civilly, if not a little confused. "Don't pay any mind to them Darcy. They're some of the most uncultured people I have ever met. Isn't that so, sparrow?" Charlotte, being the ever classy broad that she is, replied with "Caro, it looks like you have some salad in your teeth, you might want to look into that" as she rubbed her middle finger around her own teeth. Caroline got up hastily and went to the ladies room while Char and Lizzy shared a laugh.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." Lizzie said still chuckling.

"I know, she just drives me to insanity. Suddenly her grandparents die and leave them a fortune and all of a sudden she's too good for the rest of us? Puh-lease. She needs to be taken down a notch or seventeen." Char replied after attempting to out chug Lizzy's beer. They both looked over to Will when his phone started buzzing loudly in his pocket. "Excuse me ladies."

As he went to take his call Lizzy followed him again with her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave." This was, obviously, overheard by Char and followed up by, "Ahh, if I were only into that sort of thing. He's _Fine_ Liz. I'm gay and I can see the appeal." Lizzy rolled her eyes and finished her beer urged Char to finish hers and went for refills. She did her best to zone out and enjoy herself but then her damn hearing got the best of her. Eavesdropping and people watching was something she partook in on the regular. Not her finest moments, but it was better than what some others did with their down time.

"I know you have work stuff but are you sure you can't stay?" she heard Charlie asking Darcy.

"I'm positive. Duty calls and all that. Plus, your sister is here and she's already trying my patience." Lizzy heard the last and it took all of her might to not laugh out loud.

"I know we came together, and any other time if you had to leave I would go with you Darce, but no today. I just, I can't." Charlie said with a shrug. "I figured as much. It is no problem. I will call for a ride. Plus, with the game still going strong it shouldn't be any problem for the car to get me here."

"I bet you could've been convinced to stay had Caro not showed up. Or was I missing something between you and little Lizzy"

"She's cute and funny Charles, but nowhere near tempting enough for me."

 _Son of bitch…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Darcy**

 _You are such a liar._

"Whoa Darce, you might want to lower your voice." Charles said with a glance behind him.

Will turned around and came face to face with the tiny beauty.

"Are you boys sure I can't _tempt_ you with a beer?" Elizabeth said.

 _Balls, she heard you, you arrogant sot._

Will's face flushed in embarrassment. "I apologize Miss Bennet. I am sure you overheard me being extraordinarily rude just now and I have no real excuse. I truly am sorry."

Will hoped he looked as repentant as he felt. That was probably the worst timing for anyone to overhear anything in the history of ever.

"It's no big deal. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. You'll have to excuse me though; Char is waiting for her beer and it is looking much too tempting for me to hold onto it for much longer. See you around Darcy." With that comment, Will watched her walk away with regret weighing heavy on him. He looked at Charles and said "Next time when I say I will be on my best behavior, I won't even talk to you." With that he turned to walk away. He had made it about 10 steps before he was assaulted by none other than Caroline Bingley.

"Why Darcy, you are leaving already? I was hoping to watch the rest of the game with you."

"Some urgent business has come up and I have to leave. But please, enjoy yourself."

He gave her a brief nod, and slipped his arm out from underneath hers and made his way to the stairs to leave. As he walked out of the box he turned to see Elizabeth laughing with Charlotte and he knew she was laughing about his stupid comment.

 _Perfect._

The business meeting that had called him away from the game could've been postponed or handled by someone else but he felt the need to escape. The whole point of his coming to the game was to relax with his friend and not have to put up with his pretentious sister. That is not how today ended up. What was the most surprising event of today was not the appearance of Caroline Bingley, (honestly that was almost expected) but more the appearance of and his reaction to Elizabeth Bennet. What could he have been thinking making such a comment about her? About anyone really? _You really are an arse._

Caroline was most definitely the inspiration for handling the meeting himself however.

He could do business all day long. In fact, he does do business all day long. That was another reason for him to go out and enjoy the game today, to take a break from being the boss. When you are handed a smaller, yet successful telecommunications company at the age of 22 and you grow it from being a ten million dollar a year business to a 2.5 billion dollar a year business, you are used to being devoted to your work. Now here he was, 28 and on the Forbes list of the wealthiest people in the world, and he was running away from a weekend with his best friend and soon to be business partner, to go to a meeting about corporate espionage within a competitor's organization.

 _How is this my life right now?_

His expression became thunderous when he thought about his life. If it wasn't for Victoria Younge and George _fucking_ Wickham, he wouldn't even need to be here.

 **Lizzy**

 _Nowhere near tempting enough for me… Supercilious sanctimonious prick._

Lizzy let out a disgruntled noise as she began chugging her 5th beer of the game. She was going to have to slow it down and eat something soon before she made herself sick.

"Is it really still bothering you Liz? Come on, he might be a hottie with a body, but not worth you getting mad over." Char said while giving her a side look.

 _Rich assholes are all the fucking same, if you're not a supermodel forget it._

"Char, I'm over it. He doesn't need to find me "tempting" at all. He's way too tall anyway.

Enough about Groot, I need a wiener in my mouth…STAT!" She gave Char an innocent look and they both burst into a loud round of laughter. This is how she liked it. She didn't want to dwell on not being tempting enough for him. It was his frigging loss. Their outburst caught Jane and Charlies attention.

"What is so funny over there?" Jane said looking right at her sister knowing it was something that came out of her mouth. "Oh Jane, you know, the usual. Wieners in her mouth." Char said while falling over onto Lizzy's side trying, and failing, to control her laughter.

"Oh my god." Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head at her two best friends.

"Obviously you lushes need some food. Charlie want to go with me to order up some hot dogs?"

He agreed and they made their way over to the bar to order food.

"God, they're going to keep looking at each other and I am never going to eat." Char said fondly while watching the two of them chat.

"She still in love with him?" Char asked, looking back at Lizzy who was wiping her eyes on a cocktail napkin.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

"How long has it been now?"

"Forever and a week. I hope he doesn't plan on leaving again anytime soon. It was rough enough the first time when he left. I don't want to see her go through that again. Plus, she dated some of the biggest jack-wagons when she was trying to move on."

Lizzy remembered it so clearly. Jane was heartbroken for the first year he was gone. The following years she was better, but never quite as happy as she was when Charlie was around. Jane never said anything to anyone, except for Lizzy. She was the only one who could read her and tell when she was unhappy. Usually she was serene and gave off a happy appearance. Only someone who knew her from birth, and was as close as the two of them were, would be able to tell. She hasn't seen Jane this happy in years. She was practically glowing.

"I never understood why he never asked her out. I mean, it is plain as day to anyone who looks at them that he loves her too." Char said looking back at them. They were beaming at each other, ridiculous really.

"I think it was because of reserved they both are. Plus, can you imagine being friends with someone for as long as we all have and then trying to date? I think they're both kind of scared. I wouldn't want to risk a lifelong friendship like that." Lizzy said. She brought her attention back to the game. Her boys in red were losing to the asshats in blue… _surprising._

"I totally would've risked it for Jane. I mean, have you seen her?" Char responded.

"Okay, we've discussed the gross factor of you wanting to bang my sister."

"I know, I know. I have eyes, don't I?" Char said while looking back at Jane, trying to get a better view of the booty.

"Stop, or I'm telling her you're doing it again." Lizzy said without even looking at Char to know what she was doing.

"Fiiiiiiiine. But, she's totally worth it. I mean, not just her hotness, but there is reason you two bitches are my best friends. She's even more beautiful on the inside than she is on the outside. And that my friend, is saying something." She said while looking back at Jane.

"Yup, she's getting told."

Jane and Charlie finally made their way back to them with eight hot dogs to share, with all the extras you could ever want in little cups on the side, and four sodas.

"You are officially my new gods." Lizzy said with a moan.

"But, you've got to sit the eff down and get outta my view for me to properly worship this wiener and then you." She followed by taking a huge bite out of her hot dog. After chasing her dog with the soda, she turned to Jane.

"Char was checking out your booty by the by." Lizzy turned to Char and gave her an over-exaggerated wink followed by another bite of dog.

Jane blushed and Char responded, "One day Jane…soon." She winked at her and started in on her food.

This was an ongoing joke between the three of them. Char checking out Jane, Lizzy telling on her and Jane blushing and shaking her head. Charlie looked at Char in consternation so she decided to clue him in.

"I see that look you're giving me. I love Janie too much to try and get in her pants Charlie. Plus, she's the type of girl you bring home to mama, and I am avoiding the hell out of that." Char gave a mock shudder at the supposed thought of bringing someone home to meet her mother.

"We have this ongoing joke about it. I just like to make Jane blush."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Darcy**

"How did you enjoy the rest of the game?" Will asked Charles when he came into the Darcy Secure Enterprises office on Monday morning.

" _I_ enjoyed myself thoroughly. I spent my time catching up with my angel and spent the rest of the game laughing. I can't believe that I haven't seen them in years. When we moved out of the neighborhood I didn't think I would see the Bennet's anymore. I am so glad I was wrong about that." Will gave him an amused look.

"Weren't you just telling me how you were anticipating having all the women I have sworn off?"

"That was before I saw Jane again. You saw her. Would you want anyone else when you could be with an angel who looks like Jane Bennet?"

"She's more your type. I grant you, she is beautiful, but not for me."

"She is _most definitely_ not for you my friend. If you and the girl of my dreams were to end up together, that would be the end of our friendship." Charles said looking him square in the eyes.

Will wondered at his friends' vehement response. They met almost ten years ago at Oxford and until this moment he never considered not having him as a friend in his life. The thought of it was disturbing.

"Charles, regardless of my lack of attraction to Miss Bennet, I would never betray our friendship in such a way. To pursue a woman who I know you had feelings for? Never. Surely you know that?"

"Of course I do. Sorry Darce. I know you would never do that."

Charles fell quiet after his statement and informed Will he was ready to start the day. They were heading up a new anti-hacking software for testing and today was test day one. This software was Will and Charles' baby and they were both anxious to get it tested and then out for purchase.

The following three weeks were spent working on testing and preparing for the announcement and release of the software. Charles announced that as soon as they were ready that they were going to through a launch party. Will, always being somewhat uncomfortable, whether in a large party and even some more intimate ones, had made it clear that he would rather be having a root canal sans Novocain than attend a launch party.

"Charles, you know how proud I am of this venture. Not only for the company, but our partnership in particular. However, you know how I feel about parties."

"Will, for someone who grew up wealthy and surrounded by the opulent, you would think you would have become more accustomed to being surrounded by your adoring populace." Charles said with a laugh. This is something he knew. He knew from a very young age that he was going to be in the spotlight. He knew that one day, all of the people who surrounded his parents, aunts and uncles would be surrounding him. Maybe that was part of the problem. He _knew_ it. I was expected, old hat. He looked at his best friend and a small wave of envy rushed over him. He grew up in a relatively normal way. Middle class, white collar family that had to make it own their own. Charles wealth had come from his maternal grandparents. They had disowned his mother for marrying someone who they didn't approve of. At the end of their lives they realized what it was they missed out on, and their final years were spent getting to know their grandchildren. Almost as soon as the envy hit, it receded when he suddenly recalled that Charles and his sisters were orphans. Just like he was.

His parents had died in a car accident when he was 22. His sister was only 14 at the time, and the two of them were now the last of the Darcy's of Pemberley. He still has not fully recovered from losing his parents, and though they don't speak of it often, he knows that Charles feels the same. It is one of the roots of their friendship. Charles parents were killed by a drunk driver right before he graduated high school. That is why he believed his grandparents had finally come into their lives, and in turn, left him and his two sisters a fortune. His friendship with Charles was one of the things that helped him to move forward after the death of his own parents.

"One day, perhaps, I will become accustomed to it. Until that day, I will be uncomfortable with people who are around me only to use me in some way. Whether it's for my money, business connections, or for my face so someone can enhance their social standing, they are always using me for something."

"Cynical much? Come on Darce. I know that what Victoria did was horrendous, and Wickham has been using your childhood friendship and the love of your parents against you since before I even knew you, but that doesn't mean that everyone you will ever meet will want you for what you can do for them."

"I have one word for you"

"Caroline" they said in unison.

"I know who and what my sister is Darce, and there literally nothing I can say to her to change what she has become, but I will say it again. Not everyone is that way. Look at me! I am your friend and all I want from you is your friendship. Even this business venture of ours was your idea. Please, don't get me wrong, I love working with you, and partnering you in this, but I would have never approached you to do this for precisely the fact that I would never want you to think I was using you."

"And that, my friend, is exactly the reason we are working together. No to mention the fact that I need your genius to keep my company up to date. I guess we could say I was using you!"

They finished their day and as they were leaving Charles asked him to go out and get drinks with him. He agreed and they made plans to meet in an hour at a bar not far from their apartment building.

"Oh, just so you know Jane and Lizzy are going to be meeting us there, so if you could refrain from insulting anyone tonight, that would be great."

 **Lizzy**

"Alright, I am here and I am ready to be entertained!" Lizzy stated loudly as she walked into the bar. A few heads turned toward her and shook their heads and smiled, others looked at her like she was a lunatic off the street and they were waiting to see if she was going to be escorted out. She loved the look of disappointment when the only thing to happen was for the bartender to greet her warmly.

"Elizabeth _mother trucking_ Bennet! Where have you been girl?!"

"Waiting for you to get rid of your boyfriend and become my lover." She replied with a pout.

John Lucas, Char's brother, came out from behind the bar and swooped her up into a giant bear

hug.

"Ahh, I will let Steve know you send your love." He replied with a chuckle. Steve's place, the bar they use as their main meeting place for all things whether celebratory or despairing, was Char and her twin brother's business. It was one of the best bars in the city, good prices, good food, and usually great people. Char and Steve opened this place when they were 21. Charlotte, was an extremely gifted artist, and when she held her first gallery opening she used the proceeds as a down payment on this bar. Steve, went to business school and the rest is as they say, history. They have been up and running for the last 5 years, and have only shown growth in that time. The name of the bar came about in the way things usually do. John and Steve had known each other and been friends since early childhood. One day, in high school, they figured it all out. John was a 6'2" hunk of man meat who should be on the cover of GQ, and Steve, was just as good looking, if not more so than John. He owned his own electrical company and they were planning to get married next year. Those two were had the kind of love you can only read about.  
"Have you seen that hooker you call a sister anywhere around these parts? I'm looking for that do-gooder sister of mine also."

"Those bitches are in the back hustling _paying customers_ on the pool table. Will no one ever learn not to play against your sister?"

"They think because she is a teacher and she's sweet, shy and stunning, they think she has no game. I love their faces though when she wins every single time!"

"Not every time Liz, you are the only one I have ever seen who can hold their own against her."

"It's all in the DNA my friend, all in the DNA."

She sat down at the bar to chat while he helped a few more customers and then, letting him know they would catch up before she left, she made her way to the back of the bar where the pool and air hockey tables were.

"Sista, from anotha mista!" Char hollered at her once she was within sight.

"My hoe, from anotha mofo!" She yelled back.

"I am literally surrounded by children all day long. Whether it is at the school, or with you two." Jane said with a laugh.

"Excuse me! Please, let me retract my previous statement. 'Hello my dearest and most cherished friends! It has been an age since I have seen you and my, how lovely you both look!" Lizzy said with another one of her terrible accents.

"What was that? I mean, really, what was that?" Char said putting her hand over mouth to attempt to hold in the laughter.

"What? I was channeling my inner _southern belle_. Obviously." She said with the accent again.

Jane was still laughing as she lined up her next shot, which she made, followed by two more. One the third, an easy bank shot, she missed completely and ended up scratching the cue ball.

"What the fuck just happened." Char said looking alarmed.

"He came." Jane said, blushing, not at her missed shot, but at the man who was just making his way into the tables section.

Both Lizzy and Char turned to see Charlie and Will walk in, still dressed in their suits from the office.

"Grrrreat. Mr. Monopoly." Lizzy said as she spotted Will.

"I think the lady doth protest too much." Char responded under hear breath as the men had finally reached them. Jane, who had recovered somewhat, was the first one to speak.

"Hi guys. Thanks for meeting coming out."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Charlie replied with a big smile.

"Chopped liver I tell you." Lizzy said in a self-depreciating tone.

"It's nice to see you ladies again." Will had said, hoping to start the night off better than he had ended the last.

"I hope you're enjoying yourselves this evening."

"It's _tolerable_ I suppose." Lizzy replied.

"I am never to live that down am I?" he responded as he ran a hand through his hair, and an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Only time will tell Darce. Like sands through the hourglass, these are the days of our lives."

Jane, Charles and Char all busted out in laughter at her response. Will, however, did not look amused. To be fair, he didn't look mad either.

"What am I missing here?"

"Charlie!" cried Char,

"You haven't introduced you bff to the _real_ American pastime? How is this even possible?"

Charlie looked to Char and gave a shrug,

"I highly doubt that Darcy here would enjoy 'Days of Our Lives'."

"Charlie," Lizzy said in a serious tone,

"EVERYONE, and I do mean, EVERYONE loves days of our lives."

She saw Will look to Charlie in confusion.

"Ignore these two Darce, they are incorrigible. 'Days of Our Lives' is a soap opera that has been on TV since the mid 60's. I know it sounds ridiculous, and believe me it is, but, it will suck you in and have you hooked and you won't even know what hit you. Don't do it." Charlie said the last in a serious tone.

"I got mono in my sophomore year of high school and was home for almost two weeks, and I got hooked for years. I was recording it on VHS and watching it after school. These three would come over and watch it with me." Lizzy noted is tone changed when he finished with, "We did that almost every day until my senior year."  
Jane, not liking the look on Charlie's face, probably due to remembering his senior year, said, "I kept watching for a long time. I only stopped when I was studying for finals in College. I swear my mom still has some of my old VHS recordings in the attic."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I just want to thank you guys for reading my story and really giving me a chance. I am not a professional, I am just someone who likes to read and wanted to give this a shot. I am trying to make this book entertaining while doing my best to follow along, but not necessarily on the same path as the original. I love P &P, and I am a huge fan of P&P variations. Hope you enjoy the story so far.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Darcy**

 _This has to be an American thing._

"Should I be glad I was never sacrificed to the daytime television gods?"

Lizzy looked over at him with her mouth opened in shock.

"William Darcy! Did you just make a joke?"

"I wouldn't claim the mastery at it, as you may be able to, but once in a while, I have excellent timing." He smiled at her.

This time, hopefully, she won't have anything to hold against him after spending time around each other.

The night progressed from there and Will, being the normally quiet man that he was, spent most of his time watching what was going on with the others. Charlotte, as well as her brother when he made his way to the back, had an easy-going camaraderie with everyone there, except for him. Not that they were unkind, just more standoffish. Jane, no matter who she was talking to had a contented smile on her face. Elizabeth, he noted, appeared extremely comfortable in her own skin. So confident. How is it, he wondered, that someone so young, and relatively unknown to the masses, could be so self-assured, when he, who had grown up in the spotlight was so shy?

He wanted to know more of her, and he decided the best way to go about that was to listen to her conversations with these people, the people she considered closest to her.

"So _Charles_ ," she began, in her 'Magneto' voice, "I hear you are having a shin-dig for your new computer thing."

"How could you be so cold-hearted Lizzy, to call my hard work a "computer thing"?" Charles responded in mock outrage.

"You knew what I meant which is all that really counts." She said with an eyeroll.

She looked from Charles to her sister, who was lining up her next shot, and back again. She repeated herself and added in a significant head movement as well. Charles looked at her confused for a moment and then finally catching the hint said, "Right, the shindig. I would like you guys to come out for it. It's going to be black tie and catered. It won't be the same without you guys there. Say you'll come?" He finished excitedly.

"Will there be dancing?" Elizabeth replied. "Because you know I will only suffer through putting on a dress and heels, if there is a chance to shake my groove thang."

"Of course there will be dancing. Rich people demand to be entertained to a live band, no matter if it is a fundraiser or a product launch." Charles said with a chuckle.

"Perfection. I'm down. I have to check my calendar to see what my client schedule looks like, and we'll make it work. Jane, it's on a Friday night so you should be good to go, right? No parent teach stuff happening?"

"I am good to go. I always try to have all my lesson plans does two weeks before also, incase things come up." Jane said.

"Sweet! Can we bring whoever we want?" Char said, looking at Charles expectantly.

"Bird, you can bring whichever lady friend you have hanging around. Just, none of the crazies please."

"Act like the crazies are my fault!" She replied. Their conversation continued on like that for some time while Will made his way over to Elizabeth.

"Did you like my smooth moves talking about your product launch?" She said with a smile and a fond glance at her sister and Charlie. "If those two won't help themselves, I feel like it is my civic duty to give them a little push."

"Why do you say that? They've been friends for many years, haven't they?" he replied looking at Jane and Charles who were both now shaking their head at Charlotte.

"Look Darce," she said in a soft voice,"Do you see the way that they are looking at each other right now? I have never, not one single time, seen my sister look at anyone else like that. She's been looking at him like that since she was 14. I haven't seen her look as content as she does now since Charlie left for Oxford."

Will studied his friend and then her sister. Looking at them now, he could only see that she looked at Charles the way she looked at everyone else. Charles, however, was another story completely. He was like a puppy, eager to please. He couldn't remember ever seeing him that way. And he has met all of Charles girlfriends over the years. None of them were serious, per se, but some lasted a while. The way he was with them didn't come close to this 'friendship' he had with Jane Bennet.

 **Lizzy**

 _Am I crazy or is he following me around the bar?_

"Charlie, is your sister going to the launch?" she heard Char ask.

"I haven't asked her yet, but I am sure she'll be there." She may or may not have groaned out loud with this little bit of information.

"What about you British? Any of your peeps going to be there?" Char asked, while giving Lizzy a wink.

"I doubt it. He responded quickly.

"Why don't you think so?" Lizzy asked, fully turning to look at him.

"The only family I have is a younger sister, and currently she is in Derbyshire, where our ancestral home is."

 _Oh, shit. Only a sister?_

"All the more reason to have her come out. Are you even going to ask her? Mr. Moneybags like you probably could have her over here in a Boston Minute." Lizzy said.

"Isn't the term 'New York Minute'?" He asked, seemingly to avoid the conversation.

"Mr. Darcy. That's blaspheme." She said straight-faced. He looked at her like she was a lunatic for a second, before she noticed that the edge of his very kissable mouth turned up

 _What the fuck Lizzy! Get your shit together. There is nothing about those lips that are kissable. Snob. REMEMBER HE IS A SNOB!_

She kept looking at him, waiting for the pompous response that she was _positive_ he was going to come back with when his slight smile turned into a megawatt smile and he suddenly bowed in front of her, picked up her hand and kissed the back of it and said,

"My deepest apologies, Miss Bennet. I had somehow forgotten this was Red Sox territory."

 _Shit balls. That was adorable._

"Apology accepted. Just, don't let it happen again." she responded regally, and then turned to head towards Jane.

She decided it was a good time to talk to her sister.

"Hey, so, uh… what are you planning on wearing to this thing? And, don't tell Mom. She'll want to go shopping with us, and I just forgave her for my prom dress, like, yesterday."

"We'll find something great, I'm sure. But, enough about clothes, since I know you hate talking about shopping or clothes or anything remotely related to them, why don't you tell me why your face looks like a strawberry and why Will keeps looking at you."

 _Damn it Jane!_

"Damn it Jane!" She hissed.

"Shut your mouth right this minute. My face is completely normal and Mr. High and Mighty is NOT looking at me."

"Yes he is." Char said as she walked up next to them. Lizzy put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Shit." She muffled through her hands.

"I think I like the fucker."

"Oh, you don't say." Her normally sweet sister said in a most ugly sarcastic tone. Lizzy looked up and gave her a death glare.

"Beezy, please," Jane said in an impeccable imitation of her younger sister,

"That is what you get for pulling the stunt about the product launch! I told you that in passing conversation, not so you could bring it up to guilt him into asking us." Jane said.

"Now who's blushing?" Lizzy said in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Hey you snatch-patties. Calm your tits." Char broke in.

All three looked over to see Charles, Will and John talking on the other side of the table.

"Listen up hookers. Jane, do not look at me like that. I mean it in the most loving and caring way possible. Any who, here's the dealio. Jane, my darling sweet Jane. You love him. No! Do not _even_ attempt to deny it, I have you known you forever and I only want what is best for you. You love him and Lizzy and I are going to do everything we can so you can spend time together to see if he loves you too, or if you are forever destined for the friend-zone." Jane bowed her head to her chest in defeat. She knew Charlotte was right, and she was done waiting to see what may or may not happen.

"Now Lizzy, I don't know what's up with British over there, but you my love, deserve to be happy as much as Jane does. Whether or not it's with Mr. Fancy Pants or not is up to the two of you. I also know you. He insulted your vanity the first time you met him and that pissed you right the hell off. But, just because he did something shitty, doesn't necessarily mean that he's totally shitty. Capeesh?" Char finished by giving her a hard look.

"Okay, meeting adjourned." Char said with a bright smile.

Jane and Lizzy watched her walk away and then looked towards each other.

"Love your face sis." Lizzy said.

"Love yours more."

"I cannot wait until that bitch falls in love." Lizzy said with a head shake.

"Ohh, we're going to have the _best_ intervention for her."

"It will be epic."


	6. Not a chapter

I was so dedicated to writing at the very least once a week and then life happened. Holidays, a second job in my muggle life and worst of all...writer's block. I have started on a new chapter now and hope to have it ready to be uploaded soon. I am also sorry if my story takes any crazy or unexpected turns. Being that this is my first attempt at writing, I am just making stuff up as I go. Also, I am a P&P addict and have read a slightly ridiculous amount of variations lately. A very big 'Thank you!' to everyone who has liked, followed, reviewed and made my story a favorite. You reading and being supportive of my story means so much to me. THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

 **I am SO SORRY this has taken so long. I had to get a second job to help pay the bills and am a member of the burlesque community and we have a show coming up. I promise I will do my best to get my act together! If you would like to leave a review I LOVE reading them! Thank you guys for all the love and support so far!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Darcy**

It had been two weeks since the bar. If he was being honest with himself, he would say that it had been two weeks since seeing Elizabeth. Why this one woman had caught his interest he couldn't understand. Upon first meeting her, he admitted that he was intrigued. She was cute, but by no means a great beauty. She was pretty, yes, but he had dated prettier women. She was funny, but until now, that wasn't something that he was necessarily looking for in a woman. Not that he was considering her as a girlfriend, just someone who had captured his interest.

Charles was having a BBQ today and he was surprised to know that he wasn't dreading it. Caroline being there was nothing to be excited about, but hopefully he would be able to avoid her for most of the evening. He knew that was wishful thinking on his part, but if that's what it took to keep him from dreading the night ahead, then that is exactly what he was going to do. He was planning on enjoying himself tonight. He was more than likely to be as quiet as usual, but he was going to appreciate the time spent with these people. Granted, they were not of the same set as he is, or Charles for that matter.

He had been attempting to find out more about Elizabeth and all the Bennet's really, by asking different questions at odd times when he hoped Charles wouldn't notice his particular interest. He found out that Jane was a 4th grade teacher, Elizabeth was a sports therapist, and a highly sought after one at that. He found out that Jane and Elizabeth have three younger sisters and no brothers. Their father was a professor at Boston State College, their mother, a stay at home mom who raised all five of her children and was now awaiting grandchildren.

He was mildly concerned about Jane only paying attention to his friend now, after he inherited money followed by amassing more wealth by hard work. It wouldn't be the first time his friend had been taken advantage of. Charles, unlike himself, always seemed to bounce back after being used. Maybe he hadn't truly cared for those who took advantage of him? Regardless of those in his past, Jane, Charles did care for and he did not want him to go through that kind of heartache. He had a good plan in mind, spend time with the younger Miss Bennet, while watching the older.

The barbecue started off well enough, it was a nice gathering of Charles' friends, and some work acquaintances. The food was excellent, and the company pleasant, excluding Caroline, but everything seemed just slightly better once the Bennet's and Charlotte arrived. He was making his way around Charles' spacious backyard, wanting to talk to them without making it obvious. He came upon them in a group conversation with one of their business associates, a Mr. Forster.

"I cannot believe that you were going to throw the party at _Take Five_ and were vetoed!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Well, when your wife tells you that she wants her party thrown at Dwane and Shooter's you damn well better give her what she wants!" Forster laughed heartily while looking over at his young wife.

"I think it's perfect you are trying to give her what she wants." Elizabeth smiled at him. "Quite the gentlemanly thing to do."

"When you get to be my age Miss Elizabeth, you realize what is really important in life. That young woman over there has made me the happiest I have ever been."

To the best of his knowledge of Forster, he was 37 and his wife was just 23. Before coming to work for Darcy Secure Enterprises, he was in the military. He lost his parents early in his Army

Career, and had saved all his earnings from regular time in, and from his multiple deployments. As soon as he retired from the Army, he was offered a job through some old connections, at Darcy Secure Enterprises. Will had liked and respected him since they met, but had never quite understood the relationship between Forster and his young wife.

"But, _Take Five?!_ " Charlotte whined.

"To tell you the truth, I thought she would like to go there as well. She loves to dance you know. I am still hoping to arrange it without letting her know. I believe that she thinks the club is too exclusive for her birthday, and I say to hell with that. She's an amazing woman and she should have the opportunity to experience a big fancy club and have all the tickets her heart desires from Dwayne and Shooter's!"

"What is Dwayne and Shooter's?" Will asked.

The group all looked at him with something between shock and horror on their faces.

"Holy mother of God British. CHARLIE!" Charlotte cried out.

"What? What happened?" Charles asked as he hurried over.

Will looked at Elizabeth to see her smiling over at Charlotte and Charles.

 _What would I give to have her smiles directed at me like that?_

"You are failing miserably at being a good host!" Charlotte looked at Charles with arms akimbo.

"What? Everyone looks like they're having a good time. What are you talking about?"

"You, Charlie, have failed once again in your American duty to Will." Elizabeth said with a faux serious mien.

Charles looked to him and then back to Charlotte and Elizabeth clearly confused.

"Mr. Darcy here doesn't know what Dwayne and Shooter's is." Elizabeth clarified with an eye roll.

"How could you Charlie? You are too young to stop going, and too old to know better than to not take your best friend with you to enjoy the chaos!" Charlotte said, sounding aggrieved.

"Bird, why are you always the one who is reprimanding me like a mother hen?" Charles asked, almost pouting.

"Because, I am the only one who has standards apparently." Charlotte said with a huff.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I also have standards. I just think it's funnier when you scold him." She finished with a smile.

 _What exactly have I just gotten myself into?_

"Alright then, it's decided!" Forster jumped in to the conversation.

"For my wife's 24th birthday you are all invited! And, please invite those younger sisters of yours Elizabeth. They seem like they're all getting along really well."

The little group turned to look at Mrs. Forster and Jane and Elizabeth's younger sisters. They were all sitting at one of the patio tables sipping margaritas and laughing about something or other. As they glanced over Will contemplated how all the women could be related.

Jane was, as Charles stated often, quite angelic in her appearance with her blonde hair and tall almost hourglass figure. Then there was his Elizabeth, _she is certainly_ _not_ _your Elizabeth_ who was short and voluptuous, dark hair and beautiful ever changing eyes. He glanced over at Elizabeth, unable to help himself, and checked to see if her eyes were more brown or green today.

Deep brown.

 _Beautiful._

He then looked back at the rest of her sisters. Mary, the next younger sister closest to Elizabeth was pretty in an understated way. She wore glasses and no makeup and was wearing a simple summer dress which was neither too daring nor too conservative. Next there was Catherine. She was tall and had blonde hair like Jane, but was much thinner. Her facial features didn't resemble her other sisters much until she smiled. She and Elizabeth shared the same smile. Her outfit seemed somewhat dressy for the occasion but not in a bad way. He remembered Charles saying one of the Bennet daughters was in fashion school and assumed it was this one. The last one was Lydia. She had the same coloring of Elizabeth, but was taller and not as voluptuous as Elizabeth and, in his opinion, not as beautiful either. She was young, just 19, and seemed like a boisterous thing, laughing louder than all the rest. He glanced at the margarita in her hand, and then back to her face, wondering how much alcohol she had consumed to be so loud.

 _Speaking of loud…_

"Charlie Bingley you dear boy! Come here and give me a hug!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Lizzy**

 _Oh sweet baby Jesus… they're hyenas. Drunk hyenas._

It was taking all of her composure to not lash out at her sisters. Well, at least _one_ of them anyway. Who in the hell gave her loud ass booze?!

"Charlie Bingley you dear boy! Come here and give me a hug!"

 _Who in their right mind invited my mother?!_

She looked around frantically and saw her. She was walking up to Charlie with her hands up in the air waving them like some kind of fluttering bird. The thought actually made her chuckle, her mother was somewhat like a bird, always fluttering from one thing to another. She caught Jane's eye and they shared a quick, knowing glance. Charlie, as per usual, responded in the most congenial way by giving her a hug and letting her fawn over him. She was doing her best to ignore the situation and most especially, her mother, and made her way over to the tables with all of the glorious food where her dad was busy filling up a plate.

"Pops."

"Offspring." Thomas Bennet replied with a smile and a wink.

"Some of the other offspring are being completely ridiculous today, but Jane is making up for it by being herself." Lizzy told her father with a head nod toward Lydia.

"She's going to drink either way my dear. I can at least be of use to her for a ride if she's doing it here."

"I know. Ugh, being responsible is the worst" she said as she lifted her lemonade to her mouth to drink.

"So, Charlotte won at rock-paper-scissors again?"

"I think she is a mind reader." Lizzy huffed.

"You always go for rock first, what do you expect?" Her father laughed.

"So, I know that you are wondering who invited the old people. It was Caroline."

"Caro invited you guys?" she said with raised brows.

"I know you love your mother, just like you know I do as well. But, I am also aware that she's somewhat…lively and that it at times causes almost as much embarrassment as your youngest sister. And you know how Caroline likes to pretend that she's better than the rest of us mere mortals." He said with an uppity air.

"I Just wanted to see my girls and see how little Charlie has been doing for himself. I can see he still looks at my Janie like she's an angel."

Laughing, they looked over at her mother who was surely at this moment talking about how much money Charlie has made, and how lucky he was to inherit the money from his grandparents, and how nice it must be to have friends in such high society.

"She just has all these ideas about money and marriage and you know that Jane and I just want to get there on our own."

"Lizzy, your mother still thinks you are going to end up with Charlotte." he deadpanned.

At this she threw her head back in laughter and came forward holding her stomach. The laughter form Lizzy and her father had caught the attention of Mr. Too Handsome For His Own Good and she noticed he was looking at her again.

"Take a picture, you can search out my flaws at length" she muttered under her breath, apparently not quietly enough.

"What was that Lizzy?" her father asked.

"Nothing."

"I heard you say "my flaws" child, and we both know they are few."

"Psh, please Dad, we know the real story there."

"Don't try to evade, I am your father, I know all."

"See that guy over there? The tall one with brown hair who looks like he _really_ doesn't want to be here?" she said leaning towards her father trying to point him out without actually pointing.

"Blue shirt?"

"Yes. He said something shitty about my person, and I overheard him. He apologized, but I think it was because he was overheard and not for what he actually said."

Thomas looked down at his daughter and then back at the man and then back to her.

"What did he say that was so shitty?"

"I believe his exact words were, "She's cute and funny, but nowhere near tempting enough for me", Charlie was making some innuendo about our spending time together and that was his reply."

"Do you believe you are tempting?"

"I'm not vain Dad, I know I'm not ugly, but I never thought much about it. It was a huge blow to my ego hearing that I'm not desirable. Especially from someone who looks like that."

She shrugged her shoulders to finish and hopefully downplay the admission. It was true that she never thought much of her appeal. She had boyfriends and been asked on dates, been approached by men both handsome and sometimes the creeps came out to play, but never had she heard herself described as not tempting.

"You know he's a fucking idiot right?" came the brusque response from her father. She looked up at him questioningly and was shocked at what she saw. Her father was a man who was more apt to be amused by life than offended by it, but by the look on his face, he was more than offended. He was furious.

She knew that parents weren't supposed to have favorites, but she knew that she and Jane were his favorites, just like she knew that Jane and Lydia were her mother's favorites. It was what it was, and she had learned a long time ago that her mother might not favor her the way she did with her oldest and youngest children, but she loved all of her children fiercely and knew beyond a doubt that had it been her mother who heard what Will had said about her, all of his money and ties to society would mean nothing to her. Slight one of her children and Mrs. Bennet would make her displeasure known to you. Loudly. Knowing this about their mother, Lizzy didn't feel inclined to share her opinion of Mr. Always Looks Like His Panties Are In A Bunch with her, but felt safe with her father, due to their closeness. However, this anger was completely foreign to her. She thought he would laugh it off and say something to ease her doubts about her looks, which, to be fair, he did. But the absolute look of fury on her father was somewhat scary.

"Pops. It's ok. I know that I am not every man's dream, but honestly, I am ok. It was honestly just an ego blow. No permanent damage."

"No, your father is correct. I am a fucking idiot." Came the deep voice from behind her.

Authors Note:

I just wanted to leave a little note here with an apology. I know its a short chapter, and I know that I suck at life for taking so long to write and post, but I am going to give a small insight into my life. I work an 8-5 job for 40 hours a week, followed by a 530-830 job Tuesday through Thursday. I have 4 dogs, 2 cats, a wife, and a roommate at home. In addition to that glory, I am an active member of a local burlesque troupe which has shows every other month. I also am guest appearing in a BALL for our local LGBTQ community at our local University (GO JACKS!). So, I write sometimes during my normal 8-5 and then when I can, I sometimes write at home and pretend that there aren't really cool TV shows on that I REALLY WANT TO WATCH!

All in all, I am sorry this story is taking forever and thank you so much for even reading it! The reviews and updates that people are following my story is amazing beyond my ability to express. I love you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
